Memorable Las Vegas
by BabyyBre
Summary: sophia summers, spencer reid's little sis, is going to las vegas for her first case. where she teams up with an old friend, nick stokes and gil grissiom.spencer and derek learns more about her mystic past.
1. VEGAS

It's a corny old gag about Las Vegas, the temporal city if there ever was one, trying to camouflage the hours and retard the dawn, when everybody knows that if you're feeling lucky you're really feeling time in its rawest form, and if you're not feeling lucky, they've got a clock at the bus station. --Michael Herr--

--i do not own criminal minds or csi they belong to CBS--

Chapter One: VEGAS

Thursday 9:43pm

"Smile." The voice behind the carmea said. It flashed two or three times. The teenage girl payed the man at the front desk. "The pictures look wonderful."

"Thank you." The teenager girl giggled. She walked down the strip to hotel, down a dark lonely road by herself. As she heard nosies behingd her, she started to walk faster than faster untill she was running. The teenager knew she couldn't run long wearing high heels.

She fell to the ground after five mintues of running. Two men came after up to her. "Please. Please." She begged for her life. One of the men bent down and covred her mouth untill the girl stopped struggling and fighting against the two men.

Friaday 5:28 am

The captian swore when he found out the news of another missing teenager missing. He wasn't big fan of the FBI but this was the seventh missing girl in the last six weeks. He pilled up a number from his blackberry, he wished that he would never need.

"hello. you have jenifer Jareau." She anwsered bright and bubbly.

It must not been six am in Virgina. "Hi, Agent Jareau. This captian Jim Brass from Las Vegas. We need your help."

Quantico, Virgina 8:30am

Sophia Summers sat at her big brother's desk. She has been part of the BAU team for almost a month and a half, though she hasn't really been out in the field yet. Sophia's look has changed alot from Green Bay. Her hair was longer and now blond, she wore a heart neckale her brother got her. And she now wore conacts of the color green. She loved her new look.

Her brother, Spencer Reid, got her a new cellphone. The Plam Pixi from Sprint and Reid got iPhone from ATT. Sophia sat on Reid's desk on her cellphone. "Whatcha doing?" Derek Morgan asked behind her, out of the chair. "Sorry." He helped her up. he hugged her hello.

"Hey Morgan!" She giggled as she sat back down. Sophia was now use to calling everyone by they're last name.

"Who are you teting?" Morgan asked. Sophia got along with everyone espically Morgan.

"A friend."

"A boyfriend?" He laughed and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"A friend." She reapted.

Spencer Reid came up from behind Morgan and his sister. "Boo." he laughed. Morgan playfully punched him in the shoulder. He handed a mug to his sister, and she smiled at him thanks. "Hocth and Rossi wants to talk to you. They're in his office."

"Thanks." She said out lound. She tuck her cellphone into her jean pocket and walked to Hocth's office door. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Aaron Hocthner yelled. Sophia took a deep breath before she walked in. "Sophia, sit." This was the type of ackwardness reminded of a kid in trouble with the prinpcal. That's how she felt lije she was in troulbe. Sophia took another deep breath. "Would you wana start going out in the field?"

"Yes!" She felt like she could jump out of her seat.

Hocth looked at Rossi, you could tell thathe was bit smirking. Rossi turned to Sophia. "since you a young agent, I'll be in charge of you. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good. Very good." Rossi bent down and grabbed a small black box. "Here you go."

Sophia thanked Rossi and Hocth and openedd the small box. It was her badge. She was now, offically, an agent. Sophia thanked them again before leaving to speard the good news.

"She's going to make a really good agent." Rossi told Hocth. "You can see it."

Hocth looked outside her window seeing her getting higged by Reid and Morgan. "Yeah. She is." He agreed with Rossi.

Jenifer Jareau knocked on Hocth's office door. "We got a case in Vegas, that's going to need our help right away."

"What is it?" Rossi asked about the new case.

"Seven teenage girls missing. Three already found dead. And this all happened in the six weeks." She replied.

"And they haven't called us yet?" Hocth got up and started to gather his papers. "Gather the team in ten mintues." JJ lefted the room. "Sophia, too!" He yelled after her. JJ smiled walking away, this case should be fun.

Quantico, Virginga 8:58am

Each memember of the team sat at the round table as JJ spoke about their newest case. "In the last six weeks, seven teenage girls, between the ages of fourteen to seventeen. Almost a month ago, the first three missing girls showed up at a local hotel garge dead."

"What was COD?" Rossi asked flippping thorugh his file, not finding it.

"All three were shot twice, than their thoarts were cut." JJ foursced out. "No evedince of toutre or sexual abuse. Whoever didn't leave any evedince behind of them."

Sophia stood up and went to the screen of pictures. She was looking at the first three vic's. She touched the screen to each picture, showing a little tattoo. It was a small black rose on each of the vic's wrist's. Hocth looked thourgh out his file, he was given. "They didn't metion that. Good job, Sophia." Hocth gave her a reassuring smile. "JJ call Vegas and tell them we are on your way. Everyone, wheels up in twenty." 


	2. Amazing

When you think of the long and gloomy history of man, you will find more hideous crimes have been committed in the name of obedience than have ever been committed in the name of rebellion. C. P. Snow (1905 - 1980)

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)

Chapter Two: "Amazing."

The plane ride to Vegas was quiet, most of the way. Each member of the team was going thorugh their files of the case. Rossi and Sophia sat in the back of the plane. "Are you ok?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Sophia replied. She was foused on one picture of the missing girls. She knew this girl from somewhere but she couldn't place the face anywhere.

Hocth came and sat by them. "Two local CSI's are picking us up at the airport. We are going straight to there lab too see what they got."

"Why not the police deparment?" Morgan asked when Hocth annoced it.

"Appartnely the CSI's know the case better." Hocth anwsered. "The police are not very happy about us being there in Vegas."

"They do ggot the best forensic lab in the country." Sophia said quietly but everyone heard her.

"Expect for ours." Reid corrected her.

"Expect for ours." She reapted.

Hocth looked at his watch, than clearded his thorat which got everyone's attetion. "Get some sleep everyone. We be in Vegas in a couple of hours."

"Home sweeet home." Reid laughed.

"Hocth, this is for you. This was sent to our aparment, adress for you." Sophia handed him a white evpole with his name and their (Reid's and Sophia's) apartment adress.

"Thanks."

3:49pm -- Las Vegas, NV

Bright and beatiful, is what Sophia first thought when she got off the jet. Reid came up from behind her. "You ok?" He asked his little stunned sister.

"Just wonderful."

Reid joined the rest of his team as Sohia kept her eyes wide open looking at thisnew sight. She was too busy to notice the two black SVU's pulling up beside them. "Sophia!" yelled Hocth; she went by the team.

"Hey!" shouted one of the CSI's. "Are you guys from the FBI?"

"Yup! That's us!!" anwsered Morgan.

The two CSI's walked over by them. "Hi." The shoter of the two said. "I'm Greg Sanders and this....."

"Nick?" asked the voice behind the FBI team. "Nick Stokes, is that you?" Each member of the team looked at SOphia. "OMG! Nicky?"

The big muscalr man hugged the teenage girl. "Sophia! What are you doing here? I thought you were Quantico with that FBI Agent brother of yours?" He laughed lightly.

"He's over there. Spencer." She called out. Reid stepped out from behind Hocth, Rossi and Morgan. "Nick, that's my brother Spencer Reid. Spence, this is an old friend of mine from Green Bay." She explained. now, everyone didn't have such a cunfused look on their face.

"Well, should we get a move on." Morgan offered after a couple mintues of awakard moments of quietness.

"Sure." said Greg.

"Hocth, can I ride with Nick, please?" Sophia asked her boss.

"Yes." Hocth anwsered. "Reid, Morgan, Emily, JJ ride with Greg there." Hocth wanted to learn more about Nick and Sophia's realtionship.

Sophia jumped in the passanger seat, and Hocth and Reid went in the back. Nick turned on the car, turned on the radio and waited for Greg to start his car. Nick pulled ahead of Greg and started to drive. "So, you didn't anwser my question before Sophia. Whatcha doing here in Vegas??" She dugged in her back pants pocket, and handed him a black little case. He opened it and smiled. "Oh. Amazing." She took back her badge. "My wallet's in my locker. I'll give you the hurned when we get to the lab."

Sophia giggled. "What was the bet about?" Hocth asked from the back. Sophia almost about her two bosses on the back seat.

"When she told me that she was taking classes to get a badge, I told her it would take more than a year, she told me it wouldn't; so we made a bet."

"You always lose Nick. So, I don't know why you bet with me." Sophia laughed at him.

"Me either. You are way too smart."

She blushed at his words.

4:48pm -- CSI Lab Las Vegas,NV

"Grissiom, this is the FBI team from Quatinco." Nick said to his newly hired boss, again.

Grissiom came back from his leave about four months ago. "Sophia Summers." Gil Grissiom said, smiling to the teenage girl. "You look different, very pretty. How have you been?"

Sophia went up to Grissiom and let him hig her. "I'm good, Grissiom. How have you been?"

"Good. What are you doing with the FBI?" he asked her. He didn't even acknoelgde the other's of the FBI team.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get this unsub." Sophia anwsered him.

"Looking foward to it, Sophia." He smiled at her. Girssiom and Sophia first meet thourgh phone call's but after September 11th 2001, Nick got Grissiom to come to Green Bay to vist her. They kept in touch snice. Sophia needed friends back than. "So, who are you working with Sophia?"

She glanced at Hocth and he anwsered, "SSA Hocthner, these are Agents Rossi, Pretniss, Jareau, Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid." Hocth annoced his team.

"Gil Grissiom." He shooke hands with Hocth.

Nick stood behind his boss. "Do you want me to show them what we got?"

"Yeah. Nick you do that." Grissiom told him. "Hocthner is it? They told us, you wanna see the vic's files? We got a room set up for you like Agent Jareau asked."

"Thanks. Sophia, Rossi come with me. The rest of you go with Nick." Hocth replied.

"Where do you want me boss?" Greg asked Grissiom.

"With Nick."

Greg took off to cacth up with Nick.

5:30 pm

Rossi, Hocth and Sophia sat in the rooms by themselves. "Rossi, look each vic afterwards has a tatoo but not before. And five of the seven victum's were at this local casino the dsy they with the gas sation across the casino."

"Maybe we should go to the casino, see the video of them there." Hocth replied. "Sophia, you can check out the gas statiom....we can check out the casino. All right, let's go."

Sophia started to cough, out of nowhere. "Go get a drink." Rossi said, handing her a dollar to get a soda. "Go,now."

"Thanks." Sophia gasped. Sophia went to the break room, where Nick was in there.

"Hey, Angela. (Angel in Italian) How are you feeling?" Nick asked after she took a drink of .

"Cosi cosi." She anwsered. Sophia knew Italian becasue of the first foster family she lived with, taught her the beatiful launage. When Sophia first meet Nick, she taught him some of the lauanage. It stuck to him.

"I gotta get back to your brother. Does he always talk that.....much?"

"Yup." Nick made her laugh. "Have fun, Nick. I'll talk to you later." 


	3. promblems

Don t limit yourself. Many people limit themselves to what they think they can do. You can go as far as your mind lets you. What you believe, remember, you can achieve.  
-- Mary Kay Ash --

Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could; some blunders and absurdities have crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day; you shall begin it serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense.  
-- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Chapter Three: Promblems

6:17pm

Rossi pulled up the SVU, by the casino, arcoss from the gas station. "What's your plan?" He asked her. "Do you have a plan?"

"Who's working?" She asked Hocth and Rossi from the backseat.

"A teenage boy." Hocth replied lloking out the window.

She took a ponytail off her wrist and out her hair up. She quiclky checked her make-up. "I'm ready. Hocth, can you come in there in like ten mintues please?"

"Sure." He repplied.

6:21pm

Sophia right away got the attetion of the teenage boy. "Hey." He greeted as she came in. She smiled at him. She went to the back and grabbed a Black Cherry Lemonade, than went to the front. She put it on the counter. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Sophia." She foursed a giggled out. "And what's your name?"

"Alex. I haven't seen you in here before. Are you from Vegas or just visting?"

"Visting; family here. I'm guessing your a local. Do you like Vegas?" Sophia asked. She saw Hocth come in, quiclky follwed by Rossi.

"Vegas is.....fun." he replied. "So how long you staying for?"

"Don't know yet. It depends." She said

"Why does it depend?" Alex asked.

"Just cuz." She anwsered. "So, I am looking for some cigs. You know any place, I can get a pack or two?" She smiled.

He looked around not seeing Hocth and Rossi, reached over the counter and handed two packs of cigtress to her. She smiled handing him the money. "Thanks." She said when he handed back the change.

"Anything for a girl like you."

"Opps." She laughed when she clusmly dropped her money she bent down to pick it up.

That's when she saw Hocth and Rossi coming towards them. "Hands up!" yelled Hocth. "Put them up!"

"Who are you?" The teenager asked.

"We are the FBI! And we told you to put your hands up, now!" yelled Rossi. "You all right, Sophia?"

"Perfect." Sophia said getting up from the floor. "Just prefect. Hi, Alex."

"What's the charge?" Alex yelled as Hocth him in handcuffs. "I asked, what the hell is the charge?"

"Selling ciggtres to a minor?" He asked, acting like he didn't know her.

"She is seventeen. A year too young to be selling these," he said picking up the two pack of ciggtres to. "to her. So your coming with us. Come on. Let's go." Hocth replied grabbing Alex's handcuff, walking him out the front door.

Rossi turned to Sophia and smiled at her. "You did very good, Sophia."

She was happy that her first task went good; she really glad it was over, too. "Thanks, Rossi. That was lots of.....fun." Sophia laughed.

Vegas Crime lab -- 7:15pm

Hocth had Alex stay in lock-up for the night. He looked at his team, they were tried as hell. Sophia was half asleep. almost passed out on the desk. "Sophia!" Hocth yelled.

She lifted her head up from the table. "Sorry, Hocth."

"Everyone go relax. We'll meet up here at seven thirty am. Night,"

Hocth was the first one out of the rrom, follwed by Rossi. "What's your plan Sophia?" Reid asked his lettle sister after he talked to JJ, Emily and Morgan.

"Maybe, go have dinner with Grissiom or Nicky. I'll be back at the hotel before midnight, Spence." She promised.

"O.K." He hugged his sister before he took off. JJ, Emily Morgan him we're planning to go a local bar that Morgan found last tim the team was here on a case. "I love you. Have fun."

"You too Spence." Sophia lefted the files in the room. She went to go find, either, Nick or Grissiom. She walked around the Crime Lab, untill she found Grissiom's office. She knocked on on his office door and poked her head in his office. Grissiom and Nick were sitting on each side of Grissiom's desk. "Hey." She greeted quietly.

"Come in, Sophia." Grissiom replied. "Did Agent Hocthner send you guys away for the day?"

"Yeah. We all need some rest." She anwsered. "We, they had two cases back to back." The BAU team came from Anchorage, Alaska to Virgina for about ten hours than to Las Vegas for this case." I wanted to see if I can get one of you to buy me dinner."

"We still have about an hour of work but after that I'm sure Nicky would love to buy all of us dinner." Grissiom laughed.

"Sure." Nick replied. He took out his wallet and handed her five twenty dollars bills. Grissiom looked at him werdily, and he quiclky explained. "You know the bet I told you about. She won. She got her badge."

"Great job, Sophia." Grissiom told her. "Nick, why do you bet with her?"

Sophia laughed. "No clue."

Everytime Sophia talked to Nick or Grissiom, she always felt so speaical. Always made her forget why she was sad or mad. Sophia held a speaical place in her heart of those two people. She felt loved by Nick and Grissiom.

"Whatcha thinking about Sophia?" Nick asked her at dinner. She looked at him,than sat closer to him and hugged him. "What was that?"

"A thank you, Nicky. You know you both are imporant to me right?"

"Yes." Grissiom and Nick said at the same time.

"We love you, too." Nick laughed.

6:23 am -- Vegas -- Palms Casino Resort

Rossi woke up to a lound bang to his hotel room door. He turned on the lights and opened the door. It was Sophia. She looked sracthed up and beaten. She kept closing and opening her eyes. "There's a man in my room, 's going to need a bus."

"Sophia, what happend?" He looked down and saw glass stuck in her hand and it was bleeding. Rossi quiclky grabbed his gun and ran to her hotel room, two doors down. Sophia stood behind him. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom, I knocked him out." She walked out from behind Rossi, and walked to the closest bed. "I don't feel so good."

Rossi grabbed Sophia's Plam Pixi an dialed 911, than Hocth.

* * *

**please review thanks!!**


	4. vegas hosptial

Chapter Four: Vegas Hosptial

Las Vegas' Angel of Mercy Hosptial - 7:21 am

"I'm fine." Sophia said to the doctor for the fifth time. "Can you not hear? I said I'm fine!" She slapped the hands of the doctor trying to touch her away. "Stop! Do not touch me!"

"Whatever..." The doctor said, walking out of the room. He meet up with Hotch and Reid. "You are Sophia's family?"

"Yeah." Reid anwsered. "Is she alright?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I don't know if you heard her but she doesn't want to be checked out. She keeps saying that she's fine. From what I see, she might..."

Sophia came out in her street cholthes passing the them with noting to say. "Sophia!" Reid called after his sister. She disappered before he could catch up with her."Sophia! Come on!"

Sophia's Hotel Room - 7:56 am

Grissiom, Nick and Greg stood in Sophia's bathrrom. "How old is she again?" Greg asked.

"Seventeen." Nick anwsered.

"Wow." Greg said in surpise. "She's tough for seventeen."

"Start processing the scene, Greg. Nick go check on her at the hosptial. We got it here." Grissiom said.

Nick took a mintue before he left.

Outside of Mercy Hosptial - 8:14 am

When Nick pulled in the parking lot, he saw Sophia walking by herself. She was talking on the phone, yelling to someone. She hung up when she saw Nick. "Nicky...what are you doing here?" She asked going to the open window on the passanger side.

"Grissiom told me to check on up on you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna get bitched at by Hotch. Any mintue."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I told the doctor I didn't want to get checked out." She explained. She looked behind her and saw Hotch coming towards her. "Damn, I'll be right back."

"What happened in there?" Hotch asked her.

"The hosptial?" She asked and Hotch shooke her head yes. "I don't want them to touch me!"

"If you don't get checked out, I'm gonna have to spended you." Hotch said. "I don't want to spended you, Sophia."

She took a mintue. Hotch could see that she was thinking it thourgh. "Then spended me Hotch." She said firmly.

Hotch sighed. "I need your badge and gun."

"Here." She handed them over. "I'll see you later." She walked back to Nick's SVU. "I need somewhere to stay and a ride."

He smiled at her. "You can stay with me." He said. "What happend?"

"He spended me." She rolled her eyes. "What a joke." She jumped in the passanger seat. "Thanks, Nick."

"I always got your back, Kid." He said as he pulled out.

Sophia looked at Hotch as Nick pulled away. Hotch looked pissed.

8:47 am

Hotch walked back into the hosptial on his cellphone. "Hey, this Agent Summers. Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a mess..." BEEP.

"It's Hotch. Call me." He said then he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

Morgan looked at his boss. "What's up? Where's Summers?" He asked.

"With Stokes." He anwsered.

Reid heard him say that. "She's with Nick." He muttered under his breath.

"What happened?" Morgan asked for Reid.

"Her temper rose when I told her that she has to get checked over or I have to spended her. She told me to spended her. Here, Reid. Hold on to these for your sister." Hotch handed over Sophia's badge and gun to Reid. "You should talk to her about that temper."

Las Vegas Crime Lab - 11:17 am

Grissiom came back, dropped off the evidence to Hodges and went to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. "Hi." A teenage voice said.

Grssiom smirked. "Sophia. What are you doing here?" He asked.

She laughed. "I got spended." She replied.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't want doctor's touching me. Since I didn't get a check up, Hotch took for my badge." She explained. "I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Maybe I can work for you until you slove the case." She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Why not?" He said. "But your not working on your case."

She smiled getting up. "Alright. Thank you, Gris." She kissed his cheeck before leaving the room.

Mintues after, Hotch cam walking in. "Hey. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"I do. Um..."

Locker Room - 11:46 am

Nick gave Sophia a Las Vegas Crime Lab t-shirt and got a black pair of sweat pants from a girl in the day shift. She quiclky changed in the locker room, so she could hand over her cholthes to Greg. Grissiom and him were working Sophia's case. Nick came in smiling, holding three bags. "How you feeling?"

"A little bit trapped." She amitted.

"Trapped?"

"Yeah. Flashbacks, Nick. From...Green Bay." She looked down. "It just makes it 100 times worse, you know?"

"Oh." He said. he took a seat next to her. They both didn't know that Grissiom was listeing to them. "When I was trapped in the coffin, I was scared." This was the first time Nick talked to Sophia about this. Expect for I'm fine, I was alomst killed but I am fine part when it happened, this is the first time. "I still get a little jumpy when a supesct gets a little bit to close, or if I am in a small space more than thirty mintues. It's not unusal for you to feel that way, Sophia."

She frowned softly. "Do you remember Steven White?"

Nick shooke his head yes. "Little punk that was a grade ahead of you. You lived with his family for six months, right?"

"Yep." She looked down. "He did the same thing to me, Nick."

Nick didn't know what to say to her at the moment, so leaned towards her and put her in a hug. "I love ya, Sophia. You know that?"

"I know. And I love you, too." 


	5. teamates?

Chpter Five: Teammates

The next three days, Sophie kept away from the BAU team. Until Rossi called her and she knew she couldn't keep pressing igrone for the rest of her life. "Hello." She heard him say. "Sophie, are you there?"

"I'm here. What's up Rossi?" She asked, sipping her Starbucks coffee. She was sitting in Nick's SVU; waiitng for Nick as he was in the bank.

"Well, how are you? Derek and Spencer are worried about you."

"Always could be better." She was telling the truth. Right now, her mind was like a DVD player. Pressing play on the memorys she didn't want to see and pressing pause, stop and deltle on the others, that sometimes kept her sane.

"Do you feel up to a interview?" Rossi asked. "We haven't gotten your statement yet and we still need that."

She took a deep breath,. "Sure. I"ll be in an hour." She quiclky said when she saw Nick coming out. "I have to go. Bye." She hung up.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked climbing in.

"Yea." She smiled. "I have to give my statement today."

"What team memeber is taking it?"

"Rossi."

"That's good. You said he's gentle with you. Almost fatherly, right?"

Sophie smiled. "Yeah."

(Las Vegas Crime Lab)

"Ok. She's coming." Rossi said. He looked at Spencer, who was staring at the ground. He seemed not to care.

"OK, so we got that done. And Rossi, make to watch her facical movements when you interview her. Just remember, she is a better laiar than all of us put to together."

"I know." Rossi said. "Is it just going to be me?"

"Yeah. I think between Morgan, Reid and you. She won't lie. I'm not saying she won't lie at all but she'll most likey won't..." Hotch stopped talking when Spencer left the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Morgan offered. Morgan caught up to him on the stairs. "Kid, you alright?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "Sophie is my sister. And a FBI Agent. Your treating her like a supesct. Did she tell you that she got a job offer?"

(Nick's SVU)

"Before we came to Las Vegas, I got a job offer." Sophie bluttered out.

"Where?"

(Stairwell)

"Where?" Morgan asked. He wanted to know who was going take away the brilliant 16 year old.

"IIA. CIA." Spencer anwsered. "Everyone wants her, Derek. Everyone."

(Nick's SVU)

"And? What is the verdict?" Nick asked. Sophie saw the twicth in his eye.

"I might wanna do it. I think it might be good for me to do this." Sophie said. "It would be nice for me to do a job without worrying Spencer or Derek. Or the team seconding guessing me. I might do it."

"They second guess you?"

She shooke her head. "Spencer, Rossi and Derek don't but Hotch always dones. Along with Jj and Emily. I hate that." She sighed. "Let's go. Please."

(Conference Room B)

As Rossi and Sophie talked, the team along with Nick and Grissiom sat together toalking. "Tell them, Reid. They need to know." Derek whispered to his friend.

"No."

Hotch looked at Spencer and Derek, who hads been bickering back and forth. "Tell us what?" Hotch finally asked.

"Sophie got a job offer."

- sorry! that it is so short! promise next chaoter more then 2,000 words!

bre

ps! plz tell me what u think! 


	6. Sophie 3

Chapter Six: I'm Looking...

(Crime Lab - Interview A)

Sophie sat with Rossi in a darked room. "How are you feeling, Sophie?"

"I just want to get this over with. Can we start?" She asked. Her hands sat on her lap calmly.

"Sure." Rossi said. He got out his piece of paper and pen, and then looked at Sophie before he started to ask questions. "What were you doing before the attacked happened?"

"I was sleeping." She quickly answered.

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Around one. I had trouble sleeping."

"Why?" Rossi wondered out loud.

"I was thinking about Nick and Green Bay." Sophie answered the older Agent, hoping he wouldn't ask any more about Green Bay.

"OK. When did you know that somebody was in your hotel room?"

"When I felt something…someone on top of me." She looked away from Rossi. "When I felt his hand on top of my mouth."

Rossi quickly wrote down her answer. "Did the UnSub say anything to you?"

"He told me that we were going to have a fun time. After that, I realized that I needed an out." She told him.

Suddenly, Rossi looked at the younger Agent. Her hands shook violently. "Did you ever talk to someone after the attack, Sophie?" He asked her and she shook her head no. "I know some of the best Agents that went rouge after a personal attack and they were men. I think, maybe you need to talk to someone. Other then me." He quickly added the end, "We can do this another time, Sophie. Your health comes first."

"I have handled worse."

Rossi frowned, she was right. She been through worse and came out of it with a smile on her face.

(Two Rooms Down)

"Does she want to move?" Hotch asked right away. "Does she want to leave the team, Reid?"

Spencer took a seat. He could only handle so much, and the staring faces of JJ, Emily, Hotch and Morgan wasn't helping. He felt like he was back in the state after he was kidnapped. "I'm not sure. I know she's talking to them but other then that I know as much as you guys do."

Morgan looked away as Emily and JJ talked softly to each other, Hotch was the one Spencer was worried about. He wasn't sure what Hotch's reaction would be. "This is not good." Hotch said taking a seat next to Spencer. "Do you know why she would want to do this?"

All Spencer could do was shake his head. He didn't know. He wishes he had answers for his team but this time he didn't.

Sophie and Rossi sat quietly. "Can we keep going, Dave?" She asked him by his first name.

"Sure." He answered. "Did he rape you?" He didn't want to ask that question but he had to. They both knew he had too.

"No. But he sure in the hell was close enough. To close." She said looking down. "I stopped him before he could take off…."

She quiet talking.

Rossi looked at her, and saw that she was crying. Her eyes were bright red as the tears fell from her face.

"Sophie?" He asked softly.

She looked up. She wasn't ashamed that she was crying but more ashamed that it was in front of Rossi. "Yes?" She asked in a tiny small voice.

"I think you should take a break."

She looked to the glass window and then Rossi. "I think that might be a good idea." She said. "Twenty minutes please?"

"Take as much time as you need."

Not till that moment, Rossi realized he had a soft spot for Sophie. She immeadtly left the cold room. Grissiom came into the room seconds later, "She's lying to you."

"I know she is." Rossi replied. "But she is also doing that to make herself feel better. She will tell me when she feels like she can trust me more."

Grissiom laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Rossi didn't know anything." He said softly.

* * *

Sophie took deep breaths in and out when she stepped out of the Crime Lab. She knew these feelings. She hated these predicable feelings. She saw Nick and smiled. Nick was like superman to her. He frowned. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

She looked down to herself then back at Nick. "I felt scared when I was told I couldn't see you anymore." She said suddenly. It took him a minute to realize what she was talking about. "Before Gideon, you were the only person I could count on and then I was told it wasn't right, Your friendship. You saved my life and they were not grateful like I was for that. I should have drowned in the waters of Lake Michigan but I was saved by Superman." She wanted to shut up but she couldn't stop herself from talking about this sensitive subject to both. "I ran away. Did I tell you that Nick?" He saw the tears in her eyes; he wanted to hug her tightly. "After Paul touched me again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand what he was doing to me until I was older. It was pretty dumb for a genius." She laughed softly.

Nick stepped forward. He took what he thought of hIs little sister in his arms and squeezed tightly. "Tell me something, Sophie." She muffled something into his sweatshirt. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Who the fuck knows?" She replied. Nick didn't say anything but stayed quiet and held her as she cried.

When he felt her sobs lightly fade he said softly, "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present."

* * *

"Beauty lies in the specific looks of a person, rather than the object, because different people feel beauty in different things." Reid read on his sister's facebook.

He smiled and wrote back, "Your right, sis. Love you." He hoped that would make her smile.

Rossi was looking at Sophie's foster file when Morgan came in. He knocked softly and welcomed himself in. Rossi quickly shut the file. "She posted, "I hate you." on her facebook, a couple minutes ago. Do you know who she is talking about?" Morgan asked, sitting himself down in front of Rossi.

"Could be a lot of people." Rossi said. "But even if I knew, I wouldn't say anything because Sophie trusts me."

Morgan sighed. "We have changed a lot since she is been on the team. She has worked with us for almost three months now and it just won't be the same without her."

"She has changed us in a lot of ways." Rossi said. "She has changed us for the better."

"I don't want her to go." Morgan frowned. "And I'm not just saying that for Reid. I like her. She is now family to me. I just can't imange her working somewhere else."

"But if that's just what she wants to do."

* * *

Grissiom sat at his office. "Hey." He answered.

"Hey, Grissiom. It's Jim. I got some bad news."

"What's that?" Grissiom asked getting up from his desk.

"We have another dead body. She looks exactly like Agent Summers, right down to the broken bracelet on her left wrist."

Grissiom frowned. This was really bad news. "Ok, I'll will let Agent Hotchner know. DO me a favor and call Nick? He is on his cell." He hung up. Then he walked to Interview Room A, where the BAU Agents were. He knocked lightly before walking. "We have another dead body." He said immeadlty. "But there is something you guys need to know."

All of the agents looked at him and Agent Hocthner asked, "What's that, Grissiom?"

"Our victim looks exactly like Sophie." He told them. "Jim says right down to the broken bracelet."

Hotch turned to Rossi. "Where is she?" He asked right away.

"She went outside." Rossi answered. "She needed some air."

Hotch sighed. "Let's go to the scene. Morgan find Sophie and stay with her until we get back." The team gathered their things and followed Hotch and Grissiom out of the small room.

Morgan took a few minutes before he walked out of the room. He called her cell but she didn't answer. Morgan knew she wouldn't get far without a car.

He walked around the building till he got to the back. He saw Sophie and Nick talking to each other sitting on top of somebody's new 2011 Mustang. He smiled to himself because Sophie looked generally happy with Nick.

"Sophie, things will get better." Morgan overheard Nick say to Sophie. "The BAU is still new to you. Why do you think it would be different if you go to Italy?"

"The IIA." Morgan said to himself.

"I just don't feel like I get enough say. I feel like to them, all I am Spencer Reid's little crazy sister." She sighed deeply. "I guess I should get back to Rossi. Come walk with me, please, Nick?"

"Sure thing."

Morgan quickly ran ahead of them.

"So, what are you going to tell them, Sophie?" Nick asked a few seconds later.

"I don't know yet. Something positive, I'm sure." She answered.

* * *

"Not good." Hocth said to the BAU team. He didn't even have take a second look; the victim looked like Sophie in every way possible. She even had the small tattoo of the pink and black heart on the back of her ankle. "This really isn't good."

Hotch looked to Spencer. He just shook his head but he didn't look away. "Her name is Sara Sage. She's 17 years old and she has been missing for three days now. Her father reported her missing when she didn't come home from school Monday." Grissiom told the BAU team. "The police think she was taken during her lunch hour because she wasn't there for the rest of her classes."

"Call Morgan, Rossi. Sophie doesn't leave his sight." Hotch told him then his attention again turned to Spencer. His eyes were still on Sara. "Spencer," Hotch used his first name, getting Spencer's attention. ", what do you see?"

"Nothing." He lied. Then sighed. "Sara has the bracelet Jason got her. I'm pretty sure it's her."

This wasn't good…

Sophie took deep breaths in and out when she stepped out of the Crime Lab. She knew these feelings. She hated these predicable feelings.


End file.
